Newt x Peggy - Blunder
by Loki-Sylversinking
Summary: OS / Prompt: Peggy Carter est Auror. Lors d'une mission, elle en vient à rencontrer Newt Scamander.


**_Peggy Carter est Auror. Lors d'une mission, elle en vient à rencontrer Newt Scamander._**

 **Nicholas Hooper – Ginny Kissed Harry**

 **Fantasy pub/tavern atmosphere**

Newt Scamander était assis sur une chaise un peu bancale à la table d'un pub qu'il ne connaissait même pas de nom. Gerda avait beau lui en avoir parlé à plusieurs reprises déjà, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'elle disait. Il avait d'autres choses à penser, d'autres problèmes sur la conscience pour s'intéresser à un endroit comme celui-ci à l'instant. Mais le fait est qu'ils s'y trouvaient bel et bien. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix après tout, la taverne des Chopes Impétueuses était leur lieu de rendez-vous à New York.

Ils étaient assis à l'écart, à une table dans un coin plus sombre, derrière le bar, à la demande de Gerda qui voulait jouer la carte du mystère et de la rencontre privée jusqu'au bout. Newt avait envie de lui dire ce qu'il pensait réellement de cette exagération de la situation, mais à bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas véritablement envie que la moitié des sorciers du pub entendent leur conversation alors il restait silencieux, confondu dans son anxiété. Gerda était étrangement plus détendue, presque impatiente, c'en était impoli, mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas. Après tout, elle était là pour une mission de la plus haute importance et avoir un tel rôle dans cette histoire la faisait se sentir un peu spéciale. Elle sirotait une boisson inconnue en faisant remarquer chaque petit détail du pub à son voisin, mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait même pas. Il bougeait nerveusement sa jambe et n'avait pas pris la peine de commander quelque chose à boire. Il était bien trop préoccupé pour faire quoi que ce soit. La seule chose qu'il était capable de faire, et qu'il faisait inconsciemment était de guetter l'ouverture de la porte et d'observer discrètement chaque nouveau venu en essayant de savoir s'il s'agissait de leur contact.

Une jeune femme entra derrière un homme qui semblait rentrer du travail alors il déduisit qu'ils devaient être ensemble, mais lorsque celle-ci s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la serveuse, il tiqua. C'était sûrement elle. Et cela ne manqua pas. Elle se glissa entre les tables, son manteau bleu ondulant derrière elle, et ôta son chapeau flashy de sa tête pour découvrir ses cheveux bruns et bouclés. Son regard était direct et ne trainait pas. Elle arriva jusqu'à leur table et Newt, qui s'était contenté de la suivre des yeux pour le moment, fut un peu dérouté par la manière dont elle s'adressa à eux malgré un sourire poli. Elle était professionnelle, vraiment très professionnelle.

« Vous êtes Monsieur Scamander ? »

Newt eut un instant d'hésitation. Gerda s'était tue à côté de lui. Il frotta ses mains sur sa veste nerveusement et se leva, la main tendue vers elle.

« Lui-même. Vous devez être l'envoyée du Ministère, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Peggy Carter, enchanté, répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

\- Enchanté également.

\- Je suis Gerda Wegener, se présenta la jeune sorcière américaine en s'emparant de sa main pour forcer les choses. J'aide Newt dans ses recherches. »

Dès que Gerda eut relâché sa main, la nouvelle venue n'attendit pas pour s'asseoir face à l'ancien Poufsouffle et entra dans le vif du sujet dans le ménager.

« Vous allez devoir m'expliquer la situation parce que mon supérieur m'a à peine briefé et n'a eu de votre part que de vagues informations visiblement. »

Newt, pris au dépourvu et toujours debout, resta sans voix une seconde avant de reprendre sa place. Au lieu de répondre, une question passa ses lèvres sans qu'il ne prenne le temps de réfléchir. Son accent l'avait intrigué.

« Vous êtes anglaise ?

\- En effet, affirma-t-elle, surprise mais non déroutée.

\- Je m'attendais à un envoyé américain vu les circonstances…

\- Vous êtes anglais, Monsieur Scamander. Les problèmes des anglais concernent le Ministère de la Magie anglais et dans ce cas précis le responsable de mon département a jugé important d'envoyer un Auror anglais pour gérer la situation. Surtout que nous avons également à nous occuper d'un trafic de sachets de thé ensorcelés qui a échappé à la vigilance des douaniers.

\- Oh.

\- Et puis de toute manière j'étais déjà sur place alors je me suis porté volontaire pour cette mission.

\- C'est gentil de votre part.

\- Venons-en aux faits. »

Newt se sentit subitement mal à l'aise de devoir expliquer tout cela.

« Et bien nous avons… Enfin j'ai. J'ai… Comment dirais-je… ? »

Devant son expression d'enfant qui aurait fait une énorme bêtise, le visage de l'auror s'assombrit quelque peu. Peggy se préparait à tout, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait lui annoncer, et cela ne laissait rien présager de bon.

« Vous avez ?

\- J'ai… Peut-être laissé échapper une ou deux bestioles.

\- Une ou deux ? »

Elle serra les dents.

« Enfin, plutôt quatre ou cinq.

\- Un, ou alors cinq ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton presque menaçant, inquiète.

\- Cinq. Dont, euh… Dont un Oiseau-tonnerre.

\- Un… Oiseau-tonnerre ?! »

Newt fit une grimace.

« Et une Demiguise…

\- Par Merlin. »

Peggy Carter se sentait au bord de la crise de nerf. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours se retrouver avec l'envie de démissionner dans la minute à chaque fois qu'elle prenait une initiative ? L'affaire du fanatique russe au crâne rouge qui avait secoué le pays en mettant la main sur un artefact magique surpuissant était déjà bien assez pour sa propre vie. Là, elle commençait à se dire que le monde lui en voulait. Mais après tout, la vie ne serait pas une aventure sans une dose de folie, et c'était un peu pour cela qu'elle avait choisi de devenir Auror…


End file.
